Two-dimensional (2D) and three-dimensional (3D) digital image technology has recently been tapped as a tool to assist in dental and orthodontic treatment. Many treatment providers use some form of digital image technology to study the dentitions of patients. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/169,276, incorporated by reference above, describes the use of 2D and 3D image data in forming a digital model of a patient's dentition, including models of individual dentition components. Such models are useful, among other things, in developing an orthodontic treatment plan for the patient, as well as in creating one or more orthodontic appliances to implement the treatment plan.